Untitled
by Nami-007
Summary: Sí -contestó dándole la mano a Hermione-, y no la pienso soltar nunca. Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fanfic, se sitúa después de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_, ya me he leído el sexto libro, y como me ha gustado poco, he decidido que esté fanfic se sitúe en sexto curso. No habrán spoliers de _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

_Saludos,_

_Nami_

_Las "..." significan los pensamientos de Hermione. Sólo de ella, porque el ff está hecho desde su punto de vista._

_·····································_

Chapter One  
...

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de Ginny, y tenía delante a Harry, parecía que no estaba muy contenta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? No has hablado en todo el viaje -dijo Ron.

-No me encuentro bien -mintió-. Últimamente siempre estoy así.

Hermione sabía que esa era la única manera de que Ronald Weasley no la agobiará con preguntas bobas e impertinentes.

-¿Qué tal te fueron los TIMOS? -preguntó Ginny-. No me lo digas, no me lo digas -dijo entusiasmada-. Todo Extraordinario.

-No era difícil de adivinar -argumentó Ron-. Hubiera sido extraño si no hubiese sido así.

A Hermione no le gustaba que sólo la trataran como una sabelotodo, y que encima se metieran con ella por ese motivo. A veces se sentía harta de ofrecer la misma imagen, y más que sus propios amigos se lo recordaran.

-Entonces, si no era difícil adivinarlo -dijo en tono de enfado-. ¿Para qué me lo preguntas, Ginny? Si tú misma te has contestado. De verdad que no tengo ganas de hablar.

Se volvió hacia la ventanilla, pero no miraba el inmenso prado que se extendía fuera, sino que estaba mirando el reflejo de Harry, el cual, simplemente, se limitó a sonreírle.  
...

El viaje en el tren, no había resultado muy agradable. En ese momento se encontraba en uno de los carruajes con Ron, Ginny y Luna, estas últimas habían sido nombradas prefectas de quinto curso de sus respectivas casas. Hermione no se podía creer como Luna Lovegood había sido escogida para ser prefecta, pero después de la elección de Ron, cualquier cosa ya le resultaba creíble.

-Por cierto, Ginny -habló Luna Lovegood-. ¿Qué tal te va con Dean Thomas?

-Bien -contestó sin entusiasmo-. Aunque estoy pensando en darnos un tiempo. Últimamente discutimos por tonterías.

-Pues más vale que le dejes -soltó Ron-. A mí no me gusta que...

-Ya lo sabemos, Ron -interrumpió Hermione-. Para ti, no hay otro como Harry para tu hermana. Lo sabemos, así que por favor, no nos agobies.

-Hermione, en serio¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Ginny que parecía molesta por el comentario-. No creo que te encuentres mal. ¿Es que no van bien las cosas con Viktor Krum?

La cara de Ron era de gran sorpresa.

-¿Viktor Krum¿Estás con Viktor Krum?

-Eso era un secreto, Ginny -dijo Hermione enviándole una mirada asesina-. A lo mejor también quieres que yo cuente varias cosas sobre ti.

-Lo siento, Hermione, hablé sin pensar, de verdad.

-¿Estás con Viktor Krum o no? -preguntó Ron.

-No, claro que no.

"Ginny siempre tan sutil... Esto era simplemente lo que me faltaba. Ron agobiándome a todas horas para sonsacarme cosas de Viktor. Este mes va a ser sofocante. Bueno, Ginny, creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de ser tan buena amiga. Yo también tengo sentimientos"  
...

Para suerte de Hermione, al llegar al Gran Comedor, perdió de vista a Ginny. Ron que iba a su lado, no dejaba de preguntarle cosas sobre Viktor Krum.

-Ron, por favor, no voy a decirte nada.

Dislumbró a Harry sentado, que les guardaba un par de sitios a su lado. Hermione se dio prisa en llegar, y se sentó al lado izquierdo, a su derecha tenía a Neville.

-Hola, Neville -saludó, y luego giró su cara hacia Harry-. ¿Con quién has venido en los carruajes?

-Con Neville, con Dean y con Seamus. Y tú¿ya te encuentras bien? No creo que te doliera nada, yo diría que estás...

"¿Que estoy qué?"

-Harry sabías que Hermione había estado saliendo con Viktor Krum -interrumpió Ron.

"Oh, no. Si es que todos los Weasley no saben quedarse callados. Almenos Harry resulta más maduro que Ron¿no?"

-Bueno¿y qué? -se limitó a decir Harry-. Ni que Hermione no fuera guapa para que no pueda salir con nadie.

-¿Qué! -exclamó Ron-. Pero es nuestra amiga, debemos protegerla de tipos...

-Ron, por favor, es nuestra amiga, no nuestra hermana pequeña a la que debamos espantarle sus novios. Ella no es Ginny, Ron.

Ron se giró y se puso a hablar con la persona que tenía al lado, Katie Bell.

-Gracias, Harry -dijo Hermione-. Esperaba que alguien le hiciera callar.

-Silencio, por favor -la voz de Dumbledore inundó la sala-. Bienvenidos un año más a...

Dumbledore dio un discurso parecido al año anterior, en el cual decía que se habían de mantener unidos, y como al fin el Ministerio había confirmado el retorno de Voldemort, también pudo hablar sobre ello. Veinte minutos después, el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo su trabajo, y colocó a los pocos niños que había en sus respectivas casas. Hermione se dio cuenta de que, seguramente, muchos magos no habrían querido enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts por considerar peligroso separarlos de ellos.

"Pero ellos no saben" se dijo Hermione "que mientras Dumbledore esté aquí, este es el lugar más seguro"  
...

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados delante de la chimenea.

-Bueno, Hermione -dijo Ron- ¿Y cuándo ibas a contarnos que habías estado con Krum?

"Y otra vez. Este niño no se cansa"

-El día que madurases lo suficiente como para no agobiarme con cosas de este tipo. Es decir, de aquí treinta años. Pero has tenido suerte de que Ginny hablara más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Harry? -preguntó Ron cambiando de tema como si nada-. ¿Qué tal te han tratado tus tíos?

-Como siempre. Como cada año. Y las vuestras¿qué tal han sido?

-Han estado bien, Fred y George están ganando muchos galeones con su tienda de artículos de broma, Bill está en casa por fin. Charlie aún no, pero hemos estado casi todos al completo.

-¿Y tú, Herms?

-Yo...

"Un momento. ¿Me acaba de llamar Herms¿Desde cuando Harry me llama Herms? No es que no me gusté, pero es que se me hace raro. No sé..."

-Bien, he estado en Alemania con mis padres.

-¿Desde cuando la llamas Herms? -preguntó Ron.

"Este niño siempre tan oportuno. ¿Cuándo madurarás Ronald Weasley?"

-Bueno, me pareció más corto, y más cariñoso, somos amigos desde hace tiempo. -Giró la vista hacia Hermione-. ¿Te molesta que te llame Herms?

-No claro que no. Bueno chicos -dijo levantándose-, mañana es el primer día y no pienso dormirme así que buenas noches-  
...

Hermione llegó a la habitación, Lavender Brown y Pavarti Patil estaban sentadas en el suelo cuchicheando acerca de chicos. "Cómo si no hubiera nada más importante en la vida" se dijo a sí misma. Algo en su compotamiento la hizo fijarse más en lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué estáis escondiendo? -preguntó curiosa.

-Nada. Cosas de chicas -contestó Lavender sin mirarla.

Hermione no quería abusar de su condición de prefecta, pero si ocultaban algo es que seguramente debería estar prohibido "Y a mí que me importa lo que hagan". Fue a su baúl y sacó su pijama, y su cepillo de dientes y se fue a los lavabos.

Al regresar lo hizo sigilosamente, sentía curiosidad. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y allí estaban comparando diferentes pociones de amor que habían comprado.

-¿Eso era lo que no queríais que viera? Sabéis que está prohibido.

-Lo sabemos Hermione Granger, pero a veces si no tienes una pequeña ayudita, es difícil conquistar al chico que te gusta -dijo Pavarti Patil.

-Si al chico no le gustas, no le gustas y punto. Lo que vais a hacer con el chico que sea es muy ruin.

-Chicos -aclaró Lavender- dos chicos.

-Peor aún. Me estaís poniendo en bandeja quitaros todo eso, además de... -Hermione se quedó en silencio-. Por hoy es igual, es el primer día y paso de estar llamando la atención... Pero si mañana lo vuelvo a ver, os lo quito. Por cierto -añadió- ¿para quién son?

-Gracias, Hermione. En cuanto para quien son... - Pavarti miró a Lavender, y esta negó con la cabeza-. Seguro que te das cuenta cuando pase. Serás la primera.

-Claro. Seré la única que sepa que lo habéis conseguido con pociones de amor.

Hermione se metió en la cama, sin la menor preocupación por los pobres chicos que iban a ser víctimas de los planes de Lavender y Pavarti.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello gracias por los reviews, aqui está el 2º capítulo de Untitled.

**Chapter Two**

A la hora del desayuno, Hermione fue una de las primeras en llegar al Gran Comedor. Estaban todos los niños de primero, seguramente preocupados en no llegar tarde el primer día, y algunos de otros cursos. Se sentó hacia la mitad de la gran mesa de los Gryffindors. Cogió unas pastas y comenzó a desayunar mientras ojeaba el Profeta que había traído una lechuza.

Al poco rato, llegó Ginny. "Tengo una conversación pendiente contigo pelirroja" pensaba Hermione mientras le daba los buenos días.

- Hola, Hermione -saludó Ginny mientras se sentaba delante de ella-. Siento lo de ayer, de verdad, no he podido dormir pensando en qué te habrías enfadado.

- No me he enfadado, pero tú hermano si va a conseguir que esté de malhumor. Y no me gusta que vayas diciendo por ahí mi vida íntima, Ron y yo somos amigos, aunque hay cosas que no entiende y piensa... es demasiado protector y agobiante. Tienes que entenderme, tú le conoces bien.

- Sí, lo entiendo. No volverá a pasar. Pero tú no debiste decir lo de Harry.

- Ey, Ginny. Ayer, por si no te diste cuenta, no estaba de buen humor y tu hermano es un plasta con el tema de con quién deberías salir. Se pasa el día lanzándote indirectas de qué deberías salir con Harry. Y seguramente que hace lo mismo con él... -su voz se quebró ante lo último que dijo.

Ginny la miró extrañada.

- Por cierto¿de verdad que ya no sales con Krum? Era un buen partido.

- No. Mira -dijo tranquilamente-, es buen chico, y a lo mejor si que es un buen partido, pero... es el primer chico con el que salgo y eso no quiere decir que sea el definitivo. Mírate a ti¿con cuántos has salido ya?

- No es lo mismo -se excusó.

- ¿Ah si? -la respuesta de Ginny había enfadado a Hermione- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Yo no veo ninguna¿o es que crees que eres la única que ha estado enamorada de una persona que no le correspondía?

- ¿Una persona que no te correspondía? -la voz de Harry la interrumpió.

"Lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué las cosas pasan en el momento menos adecuado?"

- Buenos días, Harry -saludó Hermione alegremente para quitar importancia a la pregunta de Harry-. Pues... Y eso mismo le dijo la protagonista a su mejor amiga -explicó mientras miraba a Ginny.

- ¿Una película? -preguntó Harry-. No sabía que te habías aficionado a las películas románticas. ¿Y cómo acabo todo?

- Era un libro, Harry -dijo Hermione sonando de lo más convincente.

Ginny la miraba alucinada.

- ¿Y cómo acabó el libro?

- Pues, pues... en qué la protagonista y el chico... Esto... acaban juntos y felices, y... bueno, lo de siempre ¿no?

- Deberías dejarme ese libro -dijo Ginny-. Seguro que a mí también me gusta.

- Cuando quieras, cuando quieras -Hermione volvió sus ojos al Profeta.

Harry cogió un vaso con leche, Ginny lo miraba entre suspiros.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ginny? -Hermione oyó la voz de Harry-. Te has quedado como ida.

Hermione dejó el diario, y se puso a contemplar la situación.

- No, no me pasa nada. Es que estoy un poco dormida, y bueno... que me quedo como absorta. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -preguntó para desviar la conversación.

- Dijo que quería dormir cinco minutos más. -Harry cogió un croissant, miró a Ginny y recordó algo-. Bueno, Dean no tardará en bajar.

- Ah, vaya, gracias -contestó Ginny sin demasiada importancia.

- ¿Cuando crees que repartirán los horarios? -preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

- Pues cuando esto se llene un poco. Menos mal que este año cursamos menos asignaturas. ¿No te parece genial? Aunque tendremos el doble de deberes.

- No hemos tenido ni una clase y ya te estás agobiando por los deberes... Eres de lo que no hay.

Al cabo de diez minutos el Gran Comedor se llenó. Entonces la profesora McGonagall repartió los horarios. Ginny tuvo que marchar enseguida, pero la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo no tenían clases las primeras horas. Así que Hermione y Harry esperaron pacientemente a que Ron acabara de desayunar.

Las clases del día no resultaron muy pesadas. Aunque algunos profesores les habían recomendado que comenzaran a leerse los primeros capítulos. En la mesa de la sala común, Hermione tenía puestos un par de libros que había comenzado a leer y memorizar.

- Hermione -gritó Ron desde el sofá de la chimenea-. Es el primer día, no te agobies, ya los leerás mañana.

- Sí, Ron. Y mañana me dirás que lo deje para pasado. Quiero llevar las cosas al día. No pienso estar tan agobiada como el curso pasado, cuando tuvimos que estudiar para los TIMOs. Eso me recuerda -se mostró pensativa-, que no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo echado ahí, sin hacer nada.

- Pero Hermione, es el primer día. -Se giró para hacerle algún tipo de mueca a Harry y volvió a mirarla-. Dialogar contigo es imposible.

- Sí, pero cuando hay que estudiar, cuando alguien tiene que corregirte los deberes, aquí está la ingenua Hermione que ayuda a todo el mundo. Porque yo llevo las cosas al día y las entiendo en su momento. No intento memorizar un libro en dos tardes.

"De verdad, no sé por qué intento hablar con este chico, cuando siempre quiere llevarme la contraria. Es que ni siquiera vale la pena contestarle. Es que..."

- Ron, yo creo que Herms tiene razón - menos mal que Harry salía en su defensa-. Luego nos ayuda y lo hace de buena fe, no tienes porque ponerte en contra del hecho que nos quiera hacer estudiar.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Ron ofendido-. Te has puesto tú también de acuerdo en llevarme la contraria. Ayer no te parecía mal lo de Viktor, hoy no te parece mal que ya esté estudiando.

- No te das cuentas de que las cosas que dices son tonterías -soltó Harry bastante molesto por donde les iba a llevar esa discusión-. Te he dicho que no es Ginny, y no es nada malo estudiar. Y por favor, dejemos esta estúpida discusión.

- Me voy a dormir -dijo Ron levantándose del sofá-. Parece que todo el mundo está en mi contra.

Ron subió las escaleras. Harry y Hermione oyeron el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta.

- Creo que está estresado porque comienza un nuevo curso -dijo Hermione para que Harry no se sintiera mal.

- ¿Ah si? Pues yo creo que tiene complejo de hermano mayor. Todo lo que hagas le parece mal, lo mismo le pasa con Ginny. Menos mal que yo no tengo ese complejo, aunque me hubiera gustado tener un hermano. A ti ¿no?

- Pues no sé. Sí, bueno, supongo que sí. Pero no creo que fuese tan plasta como Ron -sonrió mientras volvía la mirada hacia los libros.

Hermione notó como Harry se levantaba del sofá, y se acercaba hasta ella. Retiró las cosas que habían en la silla que estaba a su lado y se sentó.

- Ayer no pude hablar contigo. -Harry parecía un poco preocupado-. No te lo preguntaría directamente, si no fuera porque por muchas vueltas que le doy no consigo saber... -Harry la miró pensativo-. Ayer... ¿qué te pasaba? Bueno no sé si estás con Viktor Krum o no, pero como no estabas de buen humor¿te preocupa algo?

"Es que es adorable. Es que es el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida. Es que... no tengo palabras"

- Sí. Hay algo que me preocupa. Pero no puedo hacer nada, aunque ayer me dio mucha rabia que... Quiero decir, ayer... Es algo que implica a dos personas más y... Creo que soy demasiado buena.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Problemas con Ron ¿y alguien más?

- No, no... Ron no tiene que ver nada. No es con Ron, si tuviera que preocuparme cada vez que tengo problemas con Ron, no tendría ningún día tranquilo.

- Entonces ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada por lo que debas preocuparte. De verdad, ahora estoy bien, siempre y cuando ningún Weasley se me cruze por delante.

- ¿Ningún Weasley¿Eso incluye a Ginny? Pues ya sé quien es una de esas dos personas. Es difícil que me engañes.

"Ahora es cuando yo me echo a reír. ¿Que es difícil engañarte? Por Dios, llevo dos cursos ocultándote la verdad y me dices que es difícil engañarte... No sé, no sé..."

- Sí, una de las personas implicadas es Ginny. Y no me hagas más preguntas, no es un tema de gran relevancia.

- Pues para no serlo, ayer llevabas mala cara.

"Este es el momento oportuno. Este el momento que yo he estado esperando. Este es el momento en que yo, Hermione Jane, decide..."

- ¡Que no! Que me dejes en paz. Que no vamos a volver -Ginny gritando como una histérica atravesaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor seguida por Dean Thomas.

- Pero Ginny, tiene que haber alguna solución -Dean intentaba que Ginny no sacara las cosas de quicio-. Las parejas no rompen por discusiones bobas.

- Oye, que sólo llevabamos tres meses juntos, no creas que eso nos hace una pareja estable. Se A-CA-BÓ -remarcó Ginny-. Se finite, hemos roto, punto y final.

Ginny se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban Hermione y Harry, y se sentó delante de esta. Dean se dio por aludido y subió escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de 6º.

- Veo que tu vida sentimental no ha empezado bien -soltó sutilmente Harry-. Míralo por el lado positivo, Ron estará contentísimo.

- Vaya -dijo Ginny dándose cuenta-. No había caído en eso.

- Y bueno, Ginny -Hermione estaba recogiendo los libros-. ¿Cuál es tu próxima víctima?

- El señor invisible. Estoy harta, además debería concentrarme este año en los TIMOs.

"¿El señor invisible? Me suena a Harry Potter y su capa de invisibilidad. ¿Por qué tengo que actuar de celestina? Cuando no me gusta nada ese papel. Además _Celestina _no es que fuera una buena persona. Pero yo lo soy demasiado"

- Os dejo -Hermione se levantó de la silla y colocó los libros en la mochila-, tengo bastante sueño y no quiero dormirme mañana.

- Yo también -dijo Harry inmediatamente-, mañana se me pegarán las sábanas y tenemos clase de Pociones -y rápidamente lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras.

Hermione dirigió una rápida mirada a Ginny, la cual denotaba desilusión. "Pero si aún quedan días en el curso... Ni que todo vaya a ser tan fácil. Y chica, ya es hora de que tengas iniciativa"

- Entonces... Ginny ¿subes a dormir?

- Claro. ¡Qué remedio!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por vuestros reviews... Aquí está el capítulo 3!

**Chapter Three **

Se acercaba la fiesta de Halloween, a la vez que se acercaban los primeros exámenes. Hermione lo llevaba bien, Harry también, y Ron de una manera u otra conseguía un buen resultado. Pero quien verdaderamente estaba un poco estresada era Ginny, que no hacía mas que pasarse horas en la biblioteca y consultando a Hermione cada dos por tres.

En una de esas tardes en que Ginny y Hermione compartían horas de estudio en la biblioteca, Ginny volvió sobre la carga, acerca de Harry.

-Oye Hermione ¿podríamos salir ahora de la biblioteca? Me gustaría que hablaramos de una cosa.

-Claro. Vamos.

Salieron a uno de los corredores del Castillo y se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada Hermione-. ¿Es muy urgente?

-No, pero quería consejo. Tú conoces bien a Harry...

"Ya estamos otra vez con el super-hyper-mega-fabuloso Harry Potter. ¿Cuándo va a dejarlo en paz?"

-... Creo que el día de la fiesta, le confesaré mis sentimientos de manera "oficial". Ya sé que me aconsejaste que intentara ser yo misma. Y lo soy, pero él no me hace caso.

"Es verdad que yo le aconsejé eso. Pero si no tienes posibilidades, no las tienes. Y yo no voy a ser Ron, para agobiar al pobre Harry"

-Me parece muy bien. Si se lo dices claro, él tendrá que responderte de una vez por todas -Hermione nunca había sonado tan convincente-. Aunque yo te aconsejaría que esperaras más.

-Si espero más, llegará el día en que se irá de Hogwarts y no le habré dicho nada.

-Haz lo que quieras. Me cansé de hacer de aguanta velas. Intento dejarte a solas con Harry, y éste siempre sale corriendo. No sé que es lo que falla, y yo ya no puedo hacer más.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no te hace mucha gracia ayudarme con lo de Harry? -preguntó de manera acusadora Ginny.

"Vale. Me ha calado, la verdad es que jamás me ha hecho gracia que tenga que utilizarme para acercarse a Harry, pero también es cierto que no es sólo eso. Hay otro motivo, como soy tan buena que no lo digo... eso me hace sentir mal"

-Ginny, eso no es verdad, pero ya llevo... -Hermione se hizo la que recordaba algo-. Llevo cuatro cursos sabiendo que a ti te gusta Harry, hace sólo uno, que te dije que deberías salir con más gente¿no crees que es demasiado agobio para mi cabeza? Necesito un respiro.

"Necesito un Kit Kat"

-Lo entiendo. Pero eso no explica que... -Ginny la miró fijamente-. Un momento, hace ya mucho tiempo, me dijiste que yo no era la única que no era correspondida. Eso quiere decir que tú... ¿Se puede saber de quién...?

-De nadie. Verás Ginny hay cosas que las "hermanas mayores" no pueden contar a las pequeñas.

"Sí, porque eso es lo que soy para Ginny. Una hermana mayor, más comprensible que Ron, que cuida de ella, que intenta que el chico que le gusta se fije en ella, y que hace todo lo que está en sus manos y más. Y yo he de apechugar con mi resentimiento de no contarle cosas cómo quién no me corresponde. Aunque debería de ser evidente. Para todos los demás lo es¿no?"

-Eso es una excusa tonta. Venga Hermione, que soy yo la que ahora tiene más experiencia que tú con los chicos.

-A mí no me ha dejado ninguno por Cho Chang, que a su vez era la que traía de cabeza a Harry.

-Pero ya no, y a Harry ya no le gusta. Mira Hermione -el tono de Ginny mostraba seguridad-, si no me lo dices pensaré que no confías en mí.

-Claro que confío. Bien que te dije lo de Viktor Krum. Aunque no tardaste mucho en decírlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero dejando de lado ese incidente, confío en ti. Pero saber la persona que no me corresponde, es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí.

-Sabes que no me has convencido para nada ¿no?

-En fin, Gin... Hemos salido de la biblioteca para hablar de ti, no de mí. Así que...

-Ya está -dijo Ginny como si hubiera tenido una idea-. Ya sé que vamos a hacer.

-¿Hacer de qué¿Me estás incluyendo? -preguntó Hermione temiendo cualquier cosa.

"Mientras no sea un plan rocambolesco para declararse a Harry..."

-El día de Halloween las dos nos declararemos.

"Rocambolesco sin duda"

-Ey, Gin. ¿Quién ha dicho que la persona que no me corresponde estudie en Hogwarts?

-Si no, no entendería por qué no quisiste contárselo a Harry. Y él es tu mejor amigo...

"Esta Ginny es igual de ingenua que su hermano. Si no quiero contárselo a Harry será por algo. Bueno no puedo decírselo"

-Claro, claro. Pero no sé si seré capaz... ya sabes que yo no soy tan decidida -Hermione estaba alucinando por las cosas que era capaz de decir-. ¿Y en qué momento exacto de la fiesta quieres que nos declaremos?

-Había pensado declararme en la última canción, que siempre resulta ser una lenta y romántica, tiene todos los ingredientes para crear una buena atmosfera.

"Y calabazas sobrevolando nuestras cabezas con caras diabólicas, ni en las novelas de Danielle Steel. Por cierto¿serán un mal presagio las calabazas?"

-Creo que tú también podrías declararte en el último baile -sentenció Ginny, como si Hermione no fuese a tener otra opción.

-No creo que él quiera bailar conmigo. Además no se le da bien bailar.

-Si no es porque es imposible, diría que te referías a Ron -dijo Ginny riéndose.

"No por Dios, cuando he dicho quiera, era pueda. Pero sería muy evidente¿no?"

-O Draco Malfoy¿no? - soltó Hermione con un semblante serio para poder despistar a Ginny-. Porque para cosas imposibles... no cuesta nada imaginar.

-Aún podría entender lo de Malfoy, pero lo de Ron...

-Ginny - le llamó la atención Hermione- ¿Acabas de oir lo que has dicho? -Hermione le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora.

-¿Qué¿Que sería mejor Malfoy que Ron? Hermione, no me vas a negar que Malfoy está como un tren. Y bueno, Ron está en Gryffindor, pero no es ni la mitad de guapo que Malfoy(1). Creo que Bill se llevó todo lo bueno de los chicos Weasley(2).

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tus hermanos? -Hermione parecía la Sra. Weasley llamando la atención a su hija, pero la expresión se le cambió de golpe-. Pero tienes razón, Bill es el más guapo de los Weasley, aunque los gemelos no están mal(3).

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

-Eso es igual -dijo Hermione intentando desviar la conversación-. Dejemos de hablar de tus hermanos y de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué nunca les has dicho a Fred y a George que...?

"No me lo puedo creer. Me está interrogando acerca de sus hermanos"

-Ginny, puedo reconocer que Malfoy esté bien, y eso no quiere decir que me guste.

"Ni en mil años"

-Ahora que caigo nunca hemos tenido una conversación sobre qué tal te parecen mis hermanos. He dado por supuesto que no te habías fijado en ellos para nada.

-Y no me he fijado. Mira, los Weasley me caen genial, sois como unos familiares para mí, muy cercanos -añadió con énfasi.

Pero Ginny ya se estaba montando una película con Fred, George y Hermione de protagonistas.

-Puedo hacer que Fred y George vengan para la fiesta de Halloween, y dudo que no les dejen entrar, Dumbledore estará encantado.

-Ginny...

"Que aún se creerá que me gustan Fred y George, pero en el caso de que así fuera, sería muy descarado que me gustaran los dos. ¿Ginny no se da cuenta de eso? Vale que Fred y George son uña y carne, pero no tanto como para compartir una chica. ¿Pero que hago yo pensando en ellos dos? Esta Ginny me está enredando"

-En fin, decidido les mandaré una lechuza para que vengan... -Ginny la miró dándose cuenta de algo-. Pero Hermione¿no te gustarán los dos? Puede que sean igual físicamente, y que en el carácter tengan cosas en común, pero no son del todo iguales.

-Ginny que no me gustan tus hermanos, ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy, ni Fred, ni George, ni Ron. No me gustan. Son gente agradable, pero...

-De acuerdo, pero igualmente los invitaré.

Hermione supuso que Ginny no la había creído, pero dejó de intentar de convencerla de lo contrario, era perder el tiempo tontamente.

"Sólo me falta que se entere Ron y me agobie día sí y día también. ¿Y qué dirá Harry?"

-Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ron -dijo Ginny antes de levantarse del banco.

"¿Qué debo decir¿Gracias por tu discreción o Ginny un poco más ingenua y...?"

-Me vuelvo a la biblioteca -dijo Hermione para zanjar la conversación de los Weasley-. ¿Te vienes?

-No -dijo sonriendo-. Voy a escribir a Fred y a George.

Ginny salió corriendo por el pasillo. Y Hermione se levantó del banco, y suspirando entró en la biblioteca.

"Estas cosas tan surrealistas sólo me pasan a mí. Debería escribir un libro: La Agitosa Vida Sentimental de Hermione Granger. Sería un bestseller"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaban un par de días para la fiesta de Halloween. Ron se había puesto muy contento al saber que Fred y George vendrían. Hermione había decidido pasar del tema, al fin y al cabo sabía que Ginny no iba a decir nada, así que no debía preocuparse, y en el caso de que Ginny metiera la pata, cosa que no esperaba, sólo entonces haría un esfuerzo para aclararlo todo, aunque se muriera de vergüenza en el intento.

-Ey Harry podemos escribir a mis hermanos y que nos traigan cosas de su tienda.

Harry lo miró con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? -preguntó Hermione al ver su expresión.

-¿No os parece raro que vengan así sin más?

-Ginny les escribió -contestó Ron deprisa-. Cosa que no entiendo porque está harta de que la vigilemos. No sé, creo que trama algo.

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione quitándole importancia al asunto-. ¡Ha encargado una docena de pociones de amor y se las traen de contrabando!

En ese mometo Harry la miró incrédulo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Es un decir -se excusó rápidamente-. ¿No creereis que Ginny...? Chicos, por favor, me lo acabo de inventar... Y ahora que pones esa cara Harry... ¿Por qué huyes de la pobre Gin?

-No huyo. Sólo que me siento intimidado, por eso de que... Bueno como le gustaba... y ahora ha dejado a Dean... a lo mejor vuelve sobre la carga. Y si quieres que te sea sincero...

Advirtieron que Ron los mirada detenidamente.

-Quiero decir... -balbuceó Harry-, quiero decir... que no quiero salir con nadie, y no quiero lastimarla.

"¡Ah! Con que es eso... ¿Y ahora qué hago¿Se lo debería explicar a Ginny¿O debería guardarme este as en la manga?"

-Por cierto, Hermione -dijo Harry-. El día de la fiesta de Halloween...

-¿Si?

"Odio cuando le cuesta decir las cosas. Un momento... ¿No querrá...? Sí, sí, sí, Hermione Jane acaba de conseguirlo".

Harry se acercó hasta ella para susurrarle algo que Ron no pudiese oir:

-¿Podrás quedarte conmigo toda la fiesta? Es que... Ya sabes... seguro que Ginny...

-Claro, claro -contestó Hermione con poco entusiasmo-. Aunque no te puedo prometer toda la noche.

"Definitivamente, este chico está ciego"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Entiéndase como Draco Malfoy a Tom Felton, no el Malfoy del libro.

(2)En este caso, entiéndase como el Bill del libro, que es un tío _guay_ (según Harry). Y muy guapo.

(3)Esa es mi opinión acerca de los hermanos Phelps.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Aun no sé como hacer que se ven los espacios, pruebo eso de shift + enter, pero nada, en fin. Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Hola siento haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo, espero que os guste, y dejar reviews, plis.

----------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Hermione estaba al lado de la mesa de refrescos, escondida para que Ginny no la localizara para obligarle a declararse a esa persona que no le correspondía o para que no la llevara hasta Fred o George. Aunque los gemelos estaban más entretenidos hablando con algunos alumnos de séptimo.

Desde su escondite había podido ver quienes eran las víctimas de las pociones de amor de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, nada más y nada menos que Seamus Finnigan y Justin Finch-Fletchey. Al principio se quedó sorprendida de que estos cedieran, porque cuando no la habían visto, Hermione había vaciado las pociones de amor de sus compañeras de habitación y las había rellenado con zumos de diferentes colores para que no notaran la diferencia. Hermione era permisiva, pero de ahí al punto de que las acciones de unos repercutieran en otros, no, por allí no pasaba.

"Vale. Lo reconozco, tenía miedo de que una de esas pociones de amor fuera destinada a Harry o a Ron, que pese a que nos peleamos no quiere decir que como amigo no lo aprecie, claro que a mi manera. Mi altruismo no es tanto, porque sobre todo lo hice por Harry"

Mientras miraba como Parvati y Lavender bailaban con Justin y Seamus, notó que alguien la cogía de la mano.

-Vamos, Hermione -era la voz de Harry-. Salgamos de aquí, Ginny me está buscando para bailar y no quiero. Acompáñame.

-¿Qué? No puedo, si Ginny se entera me matará. Se enfadará conmigo. Ves y dile que no quieres bailar, invéntate algo. No sé, que te encuentras mal, que tienes sueño y te vas a dormir.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?

"Buena pregunta, ver cómo bailas con Ginny, ver cómo ella se declara, y luego irme pensando que soy demasiado buena"

-Esperar a que se acabe esto. Y luego irme a la cama.

-No te muevas de aquí -dijo Harry decidido-. Voy a decirle algo a Ginny. Por favor, no te vayas.

-Pues claro que no.

Al cabo de dos minutos volvió Harry.

-¿Ya lo has arreglado? -preguntó Hermione impaciente.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que bailemos?

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Si Ginny la veía bailar con Harry, aún creería que Harry era el chico del cual ella no quería hablarle.

"Oh no. ¿No habrá sido capaz? Oh no... En que lío me he metido"

-¿Qué les has dicho exactamente? -preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

-Que... Bueno yo... te había pedido que bailarás conmigo la última canción y que lo sentía, pero que para mí significa mucho.

-Vámonos¿de acuerdo? -dijo Hermione cogiéndole de la mano-. Aun me montará una escenita en medio de la pista.

-¿Escena¿Por qué?

-Por nada Harry, por nada -dijo Hermione suspirando al pensar en el grado de ingenuidad que podía albergar su mejor amigo.

Hermione decidió que lo mejor era volver a la torre de Gryffindor, pero Harry parecía no opinar lo mismo porque la estaba conduciendo hacía el jardín de Hogwarts que estaba adornado con las calabazas gigantes que cada año Hagrid cultivaba.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Harry? -preguntó Hermione un poco sorprendida.

-Porque te dije que quería bailar contigo. Aquí nadie nos ve y aún se oye la música. ¿Si es eso lo que te importaba?

-No, no era eso, quiero decir...

Hermione lo miró, estaba tan guapo con su traje que era incapaz de decirle que no, así que se acercó a él. Y Harry la cogío de la cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza su hombro.

-¿Por qué este baile? -preguntó Hermione.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, porque eres muy importante para mí, para que no sea Krum el único chico con el que has bailado.

Si no era porque Hermione lo creía imposible, creía que Harry se estaba declarando, pero era imposible. "Él se pone nervioso cuando se declara a una persona" Hermione recordó a Cho "lo ha dicho todo tan tranquilamente que sólo es un gesto amable por su parte, porque siempre ha sido así, demasiado amable" tantas veces le había parecido que tenía posibilidades y luego resultaba que era porque era su mejor amiga y la quería de esa forma, él nunca lo había dicho, pero Hermione lo sabía. "Somos como el Ying y el Yang, nuestros nombres hacen juego H.J. ¿De todas las casualidades del mundo cómo es que tenemos las mismas iniciales¿Significará algo? Deseo que sí"

-Hermione -susurró Harry.

-¿Si?

-La canción acabó hace unos minutos.

-Perdona -se disculpó en el momento en que se separó de él-. Estaba pensando en cosas y... no me había dado cuenta. Lo siento.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Nada que sea de importancia para ti -Hermione captó su mirada-. Sé que para ti lo que piense es importante, pero créeme cuando digo -Hermione miró hacia el lago- que esto no es importante.

-Pues me gustaría saberlo, aunque sólo sea una tontería, cosas más inverosímeles has tenido que escuchar de mí, y me has creído. Me importa lo que te pasa.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

-Quizá -dijo pensativa- algún día decido contártelo, Harry. No creo que tarde mucho, dame tiempo.

Harry sonrió y le ofreció su mano para volver hacia el castillo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! me alegro que mi ff os esté gustando... aunque cuando llegue el final ya me diréis si le hace justicia. En fin, dejar Reviews, que sino como que se me bajan los ánimos. Un saludo, Nami.

----------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Five**

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama divagando acerca del precioso final de fiesta que había tenido, era algo que con creces superaba sus expectativas. No había declarado sus sentimientos, pero de momento le valía con tener ese recuerdo. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Ginny hecha una furia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Harry te había pedido el último baile? - le preguntó gritando-. Sabías que yo quería bailar con él para declararle mis sentimientos. Ya veo que no puedo contar contigo.

Hermione la miró incrédula. ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny le estuviera montando semejante escándalo?

-Ginny cálmate -dijo Hermione mientras la cogía del brazo para que se tranquilizara.

-Suéltame -gritó Ginny alejándose de su cama.

Ese gesto a Hermione le molestó mucho.

-Ginny ya estoy harta. Harta de Harry Potter por aquí y Harry Potter por allá.

-Pues perdona, no te volveré a pedir nunca más ayuda. Te has portado fatal, Hermione.

"Hasta aquí llega mi paciencia"

-¿Qué? Ya está bien -dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia ella-. Yo he sido muy buena amiga durante todo este tiempo. Desde que te conocí que estás encaprichada con Harry Potter. Mírate Ginny, tienes quince años y sigues pensando que quieres a Harry, el niño que viste escasos dos minutos en el andén 9 y 3/4 en su primer año de Hogwarts. Te dije que deberías salir con otras personas porque debías olvidarte de él. Puedo entender que te guste físicamentamente, pero no le conoces Ginny y por lo tanto no puedes saber si le quieres o no.

-Si no lo conozco lo suficiente es por que tú no me has ayudado.

-Yo he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos. La verdad es que no te alejas mucho de las del club de fans de Harry, tú pareces la fundadora.

-Ahora habla la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Qué pasa? Que tú si tienes derecho a enamorarte de Harry ¿eso es lo que quieres decir¿Me estás diciendo que soy una superficial?

-No es superficialidad, Ginny. Sólo que has idealizado a Harry. Sólo es un amor platónico, a lo mejor el Harry que tú imaginas no es el de la realidad. Crees que porque tuvo ese encuentro con Voldemort cuando era pequeño y consiguó derrotarlo, en cierta manera, piensas que es un héroe y que es capaz de todo. Y que el hecho de que te salvara en la Cámara, lo hace más grande para ti. Pero es una persona normal y corriente, y no siempre es valiente, a veces siente miedo, a veces se siente solo, a veces está muy triste, tú sólo imaginas la parte "buena" de los "héroes". No conoces nada más, Ginny.

-Sigues pensando que soy una superficial. Pero si tú no hubieras estado día y noche con él, a lo mejor otras chicas nos podríamos haber acercado a Harry. Por eso -Ginny comenzaba a hablar más calmadamente-, durante mucho tiempo he querido estar en tu lugar, al lado de Harry cuando lo pasaba mal o al lado de él cuando tenía que enfrentarse a algo o alguien.

-¿En mi lugar? - Hermione estaba al borde de la desesperación- ¿Y que no te mirara de otra forma que no fuese la de su amiga¿Aguantar que te contase su vida sentimental con Cho¿Sufrir con él y por él por todo lo malo que podía ocurrirle¿Saber que estás en peligro de muerte constantemente y no importarte porque él es alguien muy importante¿Saber que el chico que no te corresponde está a tu lado y no se da ni cuenta?

Ginny se quedó callada, por su expresión Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ginny jamás se habría esperado una confesión así de su parte. Sin embargo, Hermione sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, llevar esa carga durante tanto tiempo le estaba haciendo daño.

-¿Me has estado engañando? -preguntó Ginny en tono acusador.

-Ahora que puedo hacerlo, vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Ginny Weasley. Yo pasé un curso entero con Harry en Hogwarts e ignoraba que a la hermanita pequeña de Ron le gustara un niño al que sólo había visto en la estación de tren, y además, él en sí no te importo, sólo despertó tu curiosisdad cuando supiste que era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Te mentiría si te dijera que en el primer curso que Harry y yo estuvimos juntos, no sentí nada hacía él. No obstante no me dí cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta el torneo de los tres magos. ¿Hubieras querido que te lo contara? Y así pensar más y más que jamás tendrías una oportunidad, pero eso sólo sirvió para que tú me miraras como si nunca fuera a tener alguna posibilidad con Harry. Pensabas que porque yo sabía que a ti te gustaba Harry, yo no me atrevería a fijarme en él como algo más que un amigo. Y eso fue muy egoísta por tu parte, aún así, siempre te he apoyado. Y sólo quería esperar comprensión de tu parte cuando te explicara que estoy enamorada de Harry. Y ni Chos ni Krums ni Ginnys ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

Ginny la miró con mala cara mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de oír.

-De acuerdo -le respondió tranquilamente- esto es la guerra.

Y salió de la habitación deprisa.

"Esto ha sido una pesadilla" se dijo Hermione para sí misma. "No puedo haberme peleado con Ginny por Harry. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto. Yo quería esperar, de verdad, esperar hasta séptimo y decirle la verdad, primero a Ginny y luego a Harry. Pero no me he sabido callar, no he sabido controlarme. Ahora Ginny es capaz de cualquier cosa, no me extrañaría que se uniera al club de fans de Harry y... Mejor no pensarlo... Aunque ahora, ya puedo contárselo a Harry"

----------------------------------------------------

A continuación un capítulo sobre Ginny.


	6. Extra Chapter

_Este tipo de pareja, es casi imposible, pero es una manera de enfocarlo. Aunque desde que vi a Neville y a Ginny en la peli del Cáliz de Fuego, pienso que no hacen tan mala pareja. Puede que escriba un fic._

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Extra Chapter**

Ginny estaba enfadada, por un lado con Hermione (que aunque le había declarado la guerra, sabía que era incapaz de hacerle algo), por otro lado consigo misma por ser tan tonta y no darse cuenta de las cosas. No le molestaba del todo que a Hermione le gustara Harry, bueno que estuviera enamorada de Harry, pero si le había molestado que se lo hubiera dicho cuando ella se le había encarado y que a la vez le reprochara tantas cosas.

Había salido a los jardines de Hogwarts muy temprano, no había nadie despierto, todos estaban cansados de la fiesta de la noche anterior, y aunque ella también, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Su discusión con Hermione había sido muy fuerte como para no pensar en ello.

Como no sabía que hacer y aún no era la hora del desayuno, decidió que lo mejor era ir a las cocinas y pedir algo a los elfos. Estaba a menos de diez metros de la entrada cuando Draco Malfoy salió del castillo. Dio media vuelta y decidió que iría a las cocinas más tarde, no tenía ganas de cruzarse con Draco Malfoy a primera hora de la mañana de un sábado. Aceleró un poco para que él no la advirtiera, trepó por un árbol que había cerca del lago y se quedó de pie en una de las ramas inferiores que no parecían muy resistentes, aunque tampoco iba estar allí horas. Esperaría que Malfoy desapareciera del alcanze de su vista.

Dos minutos después, y para su desgracia, Malfoy se sentaba a la sombra del mismo árbol. Ginny pensaba que la rama no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. "Diez minutos con un poco de suerte. De acuerdo, Gin puedes hechizarlo" pero se había olvidado la varita. Miró a su alrededor: ramas y hojas. "Puede aguantar, puede aguantar" pensó "Vete Malfoy, vete".

CREC

"Que no mire arriba, que no mire arriba" suplicó Ginny.

Otro CREC.

Cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de levantar la vista, la rama se rompió y Ginny resbaló (menos mal que llevaba pantalones y no falda). Un segundo más tarde estaba encima de Malfoy, Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados "Abre los ojos y sal corriendo, soy rápida puedo hacerlo, estoy desarmada, es capaz de hacerme cualquier conjuro. Es igual, Gin, sal corriendo" Al abrir los ojos, Ginny miró a Malfoy y luego miró al castillo, se puso de pie lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo. No habría hecho ni la mitad del camino cuando sintió que alguien caía encima de ella, le daba la vuelta, allí estaba él.

-¿Me vas a decir que hacías espiándome? -preguntó Draco Malfoy situado encima de ella.

-No te espiaba -Ginny advirtió la varita de Malfoy que la señalaba-. Me estaba escondiendo, pero no sabía que ibas a ir justo a ese árbol. La rama era poca gruesa, se rompió y me caí. Fin de la historia, y ahora si me dejas -apartó a Malfoy y éste se quedó sentado a su lado, a Ginny le extrañó que él no se lo hubiera impedido, se puso en pie-, me marchó -dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra y la hierba de la ropa.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Weasley? -preguntó Draco, pero no estaba siendo sarcástico, era como si realmente le importara saberlo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -dijo Ginny sin mirarle a la cara. No quería problemas tan temprano.

-Quiero saberlo. ¿Me tienes miedo? -volvió a preguntar.

-Mira, Malfoy, no pienso responderte. ¿Qué pasa¿Que ahora te dedicas a hacer encuestas a tus víctimas?

Draco se puso en pie, se acercó hasta Ginny y la cogió por las muñecas.

-Suéltame -le dijo desafiante Ginny

No iba a suplicarle nada a un Malfoy. Si los Weasley tenían algo que les sobraba era dignidad, así se lo habían enseñado de pequeña.

-De acuerdo -dijo Draco sin perder los nervios-. No pretendía hacerte daño, lo único que quería era que me contestases.

Draco se volvió a sentar en la hierba, esperando a que Ginny se marchara.

-Cuando no vas con tus matones, no -contestó séntandose a su lado-. Pero en estos momentos yo estoy desarmada, y todo el mundo sabe tu afición a las Artes Oscuras, como cierto profesor que yo me sé.

Draco se giró hacia ella y le ofreció su varita, que no la cogía por el mango sino por el otro extremo. Ginny lo miró suspicazmente.

-He decidido contestarte la pregunta, porque después de tu reacción he comprendido que no había malicia en ella, pero ¿esto? -se quedó en silencio mirando la varita- ¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy?

-Cógela.

Pero Ginny no parecía tener la menor intención de cogerla. Recordó como si durante algunos segundos lo hubiera olvidado que Malfoy no era una buena compañía y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. Pero Draco fue más rápido que ella la cogió del brazo, para impedir que se fuera, y le puso la varita en la mano.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo? -preguntó firmemente Draco.

-Oye, Malfoy -Ginny comenzaba a desconfiar de tanta amabilidad flotando en el aire-, no estoy para bromas. Hoy no es el día de los Inocentes. No sé que habrás comido o bebido ayer en la fiesta, pero te recomiendo que visites a Madame Pomfrey.

Y esta vez se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Ey, Weasley, espera -gritaba Draco mientras comenzaba a levantarse-. Ey, pelirroja¿quieres hacerme caso? -Ginny ignoró que la llamaran por su color de pelo, Draco comenzaba a gritar más fuerte-. ¡Ginny, espera, por favor!

Ginny se detuvo en ese mismo momento, le parecía tan raro que Malfoy la hubiera llamado por su nombre. Y se lo hubiera pedido por favor. Se giró a poco a poco.

-¿Me has llamado por mi nombre¡Tú! -dijo señalándole con la varita, haciendo que retrocediera-. Tú que siempres has pensado que pronunciar mi nombre y el de mi familia sería ensuciarte la boca. Tú que siempre has despreciado a los Gryffindors, a Harry, a mis hermanos y a Hermione que es hija de muggles. ¿Tú eres la misma persona que acaba de pedirme que me quedara?

-¿Podrías bajar la varita, Ginny? Me asustas.

-No sé que te traes entre manos, pero explícate YA. Y no pienso bajar la varita.

-Eres tonta, Weasley. Cualquier persona en este mundo se daría cuenta -dijo Malfoy enfadado por la poca claridad de ideas de Ginny.

-¿Weasley¿Ahora vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido? Y encimas me insultas. ¿Has olvidado mi maleficio de los mocomurciélagos?

Draco puso cara de asco.

-Veo, que no -dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente-. A ver¿por qué soy tonta? - Draco decidió cerrar los ojos por si acaso-. Porque has venido a preguntarme si realmente te tengo miedo, porque no me has atacado, porque me has entregado tu varita, porque me has llamado por mi nombre, porque me llamas tonta porque no entiendo nada, porque... ¿porque aún no sé por qué has hecho todo eso? -Ginny se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, soltó la varita.

Draco abrió los ojos y se acercó hasta a Ginny dejándose caer, también, de rodillas delante de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó cogiéndola por los hombros cuidadosamente para que reaccionara.

-Tienes razón. Soy una tonta, no me doy cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas que me rodean. Pero tú eres Draco Malfoy, la persona que mira con desprecio a todo quién no sea de Slytherin, no puedo confiar en ti. No puedo porque es... es...

-Es díficil -acabó Draco la frase-. Lo sé, puedes pensar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que voy a utilizarte, ya sé que las personas no cambian así como así, de la noche a la mañana. Sé que es imposible confiar en mí, sé que te está costando asimilar todo esto. Pero... - Draco la miró fijamente- me gustas.

Ginny creía que se desmayaría allí mismo.

-Es imposible, Draco -dijo Ginny apartando sus manos-. Yo no puedo gustarte. Yo... Está Pansy Parkinson, ella... ¿no estás con ella?

-No, pasamos el rato, pero ya está, no es nada importante, aunque ella espera que lo sea algún día. Entiendo como puedes sentirte. Yo no comprendí esto hasta hace poco. ¿Te preguntas cómo comenzó todo esto? -Ginny asintió-. Bueno, vas a creer que soy masoca, fue a partir de que me hechizaras. La verdad es que siempre te había visto como la hermana pequeña de los Weasley, débil y así, y como la chica que jamás sería correspondida por el gran Potter -soltó el apellido de Harry como si le diera arcadas-, porque éste está enamoradísimo de Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué! -chilló horrorizada Ginny-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? -preguntó Draco incrédulo-. Aunque creo que Granger lo esconde mejor. Es más discreta. ¿Cómo lo sé? - Draco hizo la pregunta al ver la cara de Ginny-, creo que es evidente. Bueno, o sólo lo es para mí. En verdad Ginny, no creo que tú estés enamorada de Potter -que poco le gustaba ese apellido- o que te guste de verdad. Pero volviendo a mi historia...

-¿De verdad lo crees¿De verdad crees que para mí Harry es solo un espejismo? -Draco asintió- ¿Crees que debería dejarle el camino libre a Hermione?

-En realidad nunca has estado en medio Ginny, no para Potter, aunque sí para Granger. O eso es lo que parecía, pero bueno voy a seguir con mi historia...

Ginny sonrió. "A lo mejor vale la pena darle una oportunidad a Draco, y el chico es guapo, y merece una oportunidad, y además ¿no soñaba a veces en que se pusiera de nuestro lado y poder tener algo con un Malfoy bueno y capaz de luchar por el bien? Es verdad, lo había soñado. En cambio nunca me había visto al lado de Harry, a él siempre lo vi de la mano de Hermione"

-No hace falta Draco, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Podemos conocernos, y si me haces algo -su tono cambio a un grado de advertencia-, si me haces algo tengo seis hermanos, además de Harry y Hermione capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por mí.

-De acuerdo, pelirroja -dijo Draco sonriendo-. Potter y Granger son terribles.

-Una cosa más -añadió de repente Ginny-, si pudieras hacer el esfuerzo de no referirte a ellos de una forma tan despreciativa... Son mis ami...

"Mis amigos. ¡Oh, no! Tengo que hacer las paces con Hermione, tengo que disculparme por haber sido tan niñata. Ahora puedo entender lo que ha sentido. Me he portado fatal. Tengo que regresar al castillo..."

-No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. Al fin y al cabo, es el mejor bando que puedo elegir.

"Aunque seguramente seguirá durmiendo. Puedo hacerlo más tarde. Creo que lo mejor ahora es pasar este tiempo con Draco"  
----------------------------------------------------------

_Perfectamente podría ser un one-shot, pero me pareció bien incluirlo aquí, ayuda a avanzar la historia, creo. Además no quería que os quedárais teniendo manía a Ginny (como la que le tengo yo a la Ginny de 6º libro, porque la de los otros cinco me cae bien). Me gustan los Draco-Hermione, aunque encuentro que Ginny y Draco hacen mejor pareja. _

_Por cierto "el árbol de al lado del lago" es el mismo que el de _Un día de primavera_, que en principio es el que se menciona en _Harry Potter y la Órden del Fénix _cuando Harry mira en el pensadero de Snape._

_Ya nos leeremos en el capítulo seis. Saludos._


	7. Chapter 6

Hola, he tenido problemas para subir este capítulo, así que he tardado algo de tiempo. Primero he de decir que bueno, el ff no tiene título y no va tenerlo. Y siento que Mayu Black no vaya a seguir la story por no ir por el rumbo al cual ella le hubiese gustado, pero no sé, nunca llueve al gusto de todos. Además a este ff le quedan unos 3 chapters más, ya he comenzado otro, y ese si estará situado dep de HBP. En fin, espero que os guste este cap, aunque solo sea de herm y ginny. Saludos. Nami.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

Hermione estaba esperando, sentada delante de la chimenea, a que Ginny regresara de donde hubiese ido. Había mirado en la habitación de las chicas de quinto, pero sus compañeras le dijeron que se había marchado muy temprano y que no sabían donde.

Pensaba que seguramente ya estaba preparando algún plan, al fin y al cabo le había declarado la guerra. "¿No estará pensando en echarme el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos¡Ay! Debería buscarla antes de que se le pase esa idea por la cabeza". Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común, pero no hizo falta salir, antes de llegar a la puerta que conducía al pasillo, Ginny Weasley entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no denotaba para nada enfado. Hermione no lo comprendió.

-Buenos días, Hermione -saludó Ginny-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Buenos días -respondió Hermione aún sin creerse que Ginny estuviese siendo tan amable.

Ginny se dirigió al sofá en el que hacía escasos segundos había estado sentada Hermione. Esta la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Ginny, quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije ayer.

-No, Hermione. No te disculpes. No serviría de nada. Sé que todo lo que dijiste, lo dijiste de corazón. Y además me he dado cuenta de que tienes toda la razón del mundo. Me he comportado como una niña pequeña.

-Pero no quería herirte...

-Y no creo que lo hayas hecho, no me siento mal por lo que me dijiste. Bueno, un poco, pero no es porque me hayas dicho que lo que siento por Harry sea un capricho, sino porque me has dicho que estabas enamorada de Harry después de mucho tiempo, me lo has dicho porque yo me había enfadado y te había gritado. ¿Pensabas callarte toda la vida para que la pobre niña Weasley no se desilusionara?

-No, me había dado como plazo máximo mi último curso.

Ginny la miró alucinando.

-Lo siento -dijo Hermione-. Pero no quería que te pusieras triste, Ginny. Te he visto crecer, he visto como a la vez crecía tu supuesto amor por Harry, no podía venir yo y desmoronarte por completo. Eres como una hermana para mí, no podía hacerte eso. ¿Me perdonas?

-No. No tengo que perdonarte nada. En todo caso, quién debe pedir disculpas soy yo, ayer también me pasé. Y sí, sinceramente pienso que lo de Harry ha sido un capricho, he estado reflexionando... ¿Entonces, aceptas mis disculpas?

-Gracias, Gin, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo a Ginny-. Ya estaba temiendo tu maleficio de los mocomurciélagos.

-¿Tú también? -rió la pelirroja mientras se separaba de Hermione-. ¿Tan bueno es que todo el mundo lo teme?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "tú también"? Es que... ¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora?

-Dando un paseo -contestó nerviosa-. No podía dormir más, y salí a caminar por los jardines.

-Oye, Gin, te dije que es peligroso salir sola. Sabes que desde la vuelta de Lord Voldemort esto es más inseguro. Ya sé que estamos en Hogwarts -dijo cuando Ginny se disponía a protestar-, pero aún así es peligroso. ¿Quién sabe que te haría un Slytherin si te viera andando por ahí sola?

-Ya sé porque dices que soy como tu hermana. Te pasas el día cuidando de mí, al igual que mis hermanos.

-Tú harías lo mismo. Te preocuparías por mí.

-Bueno, Hermione, dejemos el tema de hermanas y... Ahora que ya me has dicho lo de Harry... ¿Vas a pedírselo? Yo creo que si se lo pidieses él te diría que sí.

-¿Si le pidiese el que? -preguntó Hermione haciéndose la ingenua-. Harry pasa de mí en ese sentido. Sólo me quiere como amiga. Y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No puedes esperar que Harry intuya eso. Puede que sea muy bueno con la magia, pero en temas amorosos no le pidas más. ¿O no te acuerdas de cómo te pedía consejo con lo de Cho? Además, me pareció haber oído por allí -dijo Ginny haciéndose la loca- que Cho Chang tenía muchos celos de ti, porque Harry te había defendido contra viento y marea sobre el embrujo que le habías puesto a la lista. Ese que le provocó unos granos horribles a Marietta Edgecombe.

-Pero eso también lo hubiera hecho yo, yo también le hubiera defendido, por ejemplo delante de Viktor.

-Si al final va a tener razón... -suspiró Ginny.

-¿Quién va a tener razón? preguntó Hermione-. ¿Razón de qué?

-Pues que todo el mundo es tonto y es incapaz de ver los sentimientos de las otras personas, quiero decir que no se dan cuenta. Díselo directamente, no esperes más. Lo conoces desde los once años, habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, muchas aventuras, muchos peligros, creo que debería comprenderlo, además no creo que vaya a enfadarse por algo así¿no?

-Supongo que lo comprenderá, supongo que sabrá entenderlo. Aunque lo más probable es que se vaya a sentir confundido, y yo no voy a poder ayudarle ni darle consejo, porque su problema va a ser conmigo...

-Y cómo le pida consejo a Ron... la hemos hecho buena. No te desanimes -dijo Ginny al ver la cara de desconsuelo de Hermione-, en el caso de que Harry necesitara consejo, puedo conseguir que otro chico le ayude.

-¿Ah si, quién? -preguntó Hermione desesperada.

-Sólo en el caso de que lo necesitara. Bueno, decidido ya que se lo vas a decir. Ahora la pregunta es¿cuándo?

-Pues había pensado que como tú ya lo sabes... podría tener más plazo de tiempo. ¿Quizá hasta los cuarenta?

-Si aún vive para escucharlo -dijo Ginny, aunque segundos después se dió cuenta de su error-. Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es que ya sabes... Está siempre en peligro, deberías decírselo en cuánto antes, sino llegara un momento en el que ya será demasiado tarde.

-No digas eso, Ginny. Está bien, se lo diré el... el... ¿30 de febrero? Es una buena fecha.

-Tan buena que no existe -le contestó Ginny mirándola con cara de: esto va a ser muy difícil-. Yo sí que te propongo una buena fecha. Hoy a las cinco.

-Ni loca, Gin. ¿Qué tal una semana más? -rogó Hermione- Te prometo que se lo diré el domingo que viene. Me inventaré algo para poder estar solos.

-Tú no necesitas inventarte algo para estar a solas con Harry. Le dices que quieres hablar con él, y si lo que te da es vergüenza, le dices si te puede acompañar a la biblioteca. Eso no va sonarle raro.

-De acuerdo, le diré que me acompañe a la biblioteca. Y luego... ¿luego qué hago? -preguntó Hermione histérica.

-Pues le dices la verdad, lo que sientes, lo que le has ocultado todo este tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Y ahora -dijo Hermione más tranquila-¿puedes decirme por qué traías esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Na-da -dijo titubeando Ginny-. Na-da que... Bueno nada. Pues eso...

-Ginny¿sabías que se te da muy mal mentirme?

-¿Yo! -Ginny comenzaba a sobreactuar y se notaba bastante- ¿Mentirte a ti? No, sabes que no sería capaz de eso... Yo te cuento todo... yo...

Hermione le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-Está bien -dijo resignada Ginny-. Sí que me ha pasado algo, pero he prometido no contarlo. Al menos, no de momento. Te prometo que te lo contaré a ti la primera cuando pueda decirlo.

-No es tengas que prometerlo, es que debes hacerlo -dijo sonriendo Hermione-. Mientras que lo haya pasado o pasé no sea nada malo...

-No, no lo es -se apresuró en contestar Ginny.

-O algo por lo cual tu hermano pueda matarme luego...

-Creo que Ron te mataría por cualquier cosa -espetó Ginny-. ¡Uy! No hemos pensado en Ron... ¿Cómo crees que se tomará el hecho de que estés enamorada de Harry?

-Pues no sé. Bien, supongo, aunque siempre ha dicho que tú eras perfecta para Harry.

-Eso es agua pasada. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? Anoche apenas cerré los ojos.

-Sí, genial, como siga despierta me caeré al suelo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ya era viernes, la semana para Hermione había transcurrido muy deprisa. No sabía dónde se había ido el tiempo entre hacer las paces con Ginny y estar sentada en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

- Harry¿puedes pasarme la mantequilla? -preguntó Ginny.

En los últimos días, Ginny se comportaba más abiertamente con Harry, y éste había accedido a no huir de ella, después de que Hermione le aclarara que Ginny no pensaba en él de otra forma que no fuese un amigo. Aunque Ginny comenzaba a actuar de manera muy extraña. Hermione esperaba que el día que le pudiera contar lo que estaba haciendo llegara pronto, porque todo eso la tenía muy angustiada.

- Claro -contestó Harry sonriendo-. Por cierto, Hermione -dijo girándose hacia ella-¿tienes un rato libre esta tarde?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Quiero que me ayudes a hacer una cosa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Ey, chicos! -dijo Ron, refiriéndose a Hermione y a Harry. Estos se giraron hacia él-. ¿Os importa que nos encontremos en clase?

- No -contestaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? -preguntó Hermione mientras Harry intentaba no sonreír.

- Bueno, ya lo contaré luego -dijo mientras se levantaba del banco-. Nos vemos en Encantamientos.

Ron salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Entonces Hermione miró a Ginny que estaba intentando comerse una tostada por la mejilla mientras miraba a un lado de la sala, Hermione dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba Ginny, pero antes de poder hacerlo su amiga había reaccionado y la había cogido de la cabeza para que no se girara.

- Lo siento, Hermione, es mi secreto.

- Lo entiendo. Por cierto¿podrías decirme por qué Ron está tan raro? Quiero decir... que está muy feliz, de buen humor, y hace tiempo que no se mete conmigo.

- No, no lo sé. Pero sí que es raro, aunque yo no soy la más indicada para decirlo... -dijo mientras se limpiaba la mantequilla de la mejilla.

- ¿Y tú Harry¿Sabes por qué está así?

- Me hago una ligera idea -dijo y después se metió una tostada en la boca para que Hermione no le obligara a hablar más.

"Pero qué listo que es el niño" pensó mientras se ponía más leche en el vaso.

Las horas de clase transcurrieron lentamente, tanto que al final del día, Hermione ya ni siquiera se acordaba que Harry le había pedido quedar esa misma tarde. "Bueno ya vendrá a buscarme, estoy demasiado cansada para ir a buscarle al campo de quidditch". Media hora más tarde, el equipo al completo entraba en la Sala Común.

- Hermione espérame aquí mientras me cambió. Bueno -añadió-, ve a por tu capa, fuera hace bastante fresco.

- De acuerdo -respondió-. Aquí nos vemos.

Al volver de buscar su capa, Harry aún no había bajado. Pero descubrió a Ginny marchándose a toda prisa por el retrato. Evitó el impulso de seguirla, eran amigas y confiaban la una en la otra, Ginny ya se lo contaría todo a su debido tiempo.

- ¿Hace mucho que esperas? -preguntó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras, haciendo que Hermione se girara para mirarle.

- No, hace nada que he bajado -dijo ahuyentando de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre Ginny y su secreto-. Bueno -dijo acordándose que habían quedado-¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

- Sígueme -dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la salida de la Sala Común.

Por el camino que habían tomado, Hermione intuyó que Harry la llevaba al séptimo piso.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry la miró y sonrío, pero siguió andando como si no hubiese oído la pregunta. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y no se oía ningún tipo de ruido.

- Oye, Harry... -iba a volver a preguntar Hermione cuando se encontraban ya en el sexto piso, pero se vio interrumpida por el cuchicheo de unas voces que provenían de alguna clase.

Harry se giró hacia ella, y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en modo de silencio. Hermione obedeció, y se acercaron a la sala sigilosamente.

Asomaron sus cabezas por el marco de la puerta, a Hermione casi le da un ataque cuando vio a las personas que estaban sentadas encima de un pupitre cogidas de la mano.

- Como se entere Ron... Como se entere Ron -comenzó a repetir una y otra vez Harry.

- No tiene por qué enterarse -le contestó Hermione en voz baja cuando dejaron de asomarse por el marco-. Sólo tenemos que hablar con Ginny, decirle que lo sabemos y que ella espere a contárselo a su familia.

- Pero Hermione... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Éste no es Dean Thomas o Michael Corner, es Malfoy -Harry se aguantaba las ganas de gritar como podía-. ¿Tú sabes que es capaz de hacernos Ron cuando se entere de que nosotros lo sabíamos? Nos arrancará la cabeza, eso es lo que hará. No sólo él, todos los Weasley al completo.

- Harry... No creo que Ginny esté saliendo con un chico que sabe que es capaz de hacerle daño, ella debe saber algo que nosotros no sabemos, sino ¿por qué iba a confiar en él?

- A lo mejor vuelve a estar poseída o algo por el estilo -contestó Harry rápidamente.

- No digas eso -dijo tan severamente como hubiera hablado la profesora McGonagall- yo confío en Ginny. Y no está poseída... Lo que deberíamos hacer es irnos de aquí, aún nos pillarán. Ya hablaremos con ella luego.

- Pero... quería llevarte a la Sala de los Menesteres, y por culpa de la parejita esa, no puedo -parecía que Harry se había enfadado.

- ¿Y si pasamos corriendo? -sugirió Hermione para que a Harry se le quitara la cara de enfado-. No creo que se den cuenta. Ya podrían haber cerrado la puerta -añadió.

- De acuerdo. A la de tres. Una, dos y...

Del otro extremo del pasillo acababan de doblar la esquina dos personas que esperaban que fueran las últimas en pasar por ahí.

- Harry¿podrías decirme por qué este tipo de cosas sólo nos pasan a nosotros?

- No sé, no lo sé, pero tenemos que evitar como sea que pasen por aquí y los vean.

- Pues ya me dirás cómo. ¿Y desde cuándo estos dos están juntos¿Tú lo sabías¿Sabías que Ron y Luna...?

- Sí. Pero esto no es comparable a lo de Ginny y Malfoy¿no crees? Al menos Luna es de Ravenclaw...

- Cosa que aún no entiendo -interrumpió Hermione.

- Y Malfoy es de Slytherin. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien con Malfoy, pero al menos Luna estaba en el ED.

- ¡Ey, chicos! -gritó Ron- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

"¿Por qué siempre el que mete la pata es Ron?"

No había vuelta atrás, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, echaron una mirada rápida a la sala, Ginny y Draco estaban pálidos, pero se estaban acercando hacia la puerta.

"Esto va a ser un shock para todos. Que no rueden cabezas, por favor".

Hermione y Harry llegaron hasta Luna y Ron se pararon y se miraron como si nunca se hubieran visto. Más que la sorpresa de que Ron y Luna fueran cogidos de la mano, lo que más le preocupaba a Hermione era la reacción de Ron cuando viese a su hermana con Draco Malfoy. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para verla. Ron se había quedado mirando un punto fijo por encima del hombro de Hermione, esta se giró, lo que fuese a pasar, pasaría.

Durante un instante a Hermione le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, podía ver la expresión de todos. Miró a Harry, estaba sorprendido por lo de Ginny y Draco, pero temía más por lo que les podría pasar. Luna sonreía, al parecer ella lo sabía. Ginny y Draco aunque asustados tenía un semblante decidido, y Ron, estaba muy enfadado.

Entonces Hermione notó como a partir de ese momento todo sucedía más rápido. De un momento a otro Ron estaba encima de Malfoy intentando pegarle. Todos reaccionaron a la vez.

- ¡Para Ron! -Ginny gritaba mientras intentaba sacar a Ron de encima de Draco.

- Harry, haz algo, haz algo -comenzó a gritar desesperada Hermione.

Harry fue hasta donde estaban Ron y Draco. El único que estaba peleando era Ron, porque Draco ni se defendía. Cuando Harry prácticamente había disuadido a Ron, éste le dio un golpe en el estómago y fue otra vez a por Draco. Ginny se puso delante, pero Ron la apartó con un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo. Ron había atrapado a Malfoy, y otra vez estaban en el suelo, Luna intentaba de una manera u otra apartar a Ron de Draco, pero Ron había resultado ser un chico bastante fuerte, y Luna ni siquiera podía parar sus brazos.

- Luna, aparta sino quieres que te haga daño -dijo Ron fuera de sus casillas.

- Pues me lo harás¿o esperas que me quede quieta mientras le pegas a una persona que ni siquiera se está defendiendo.

Ron no hizo caso, todos los intentos de Luna por detenerle eran en vano. Ginny se había levantado y volvía a intentar parar a Ron.

- Deja a Draco -gritaba-. Suéltalo.

Hermione que se había quedado absorta viendo todo lo que pasaba, reaccionó al ver a Harry sentado en el suelo con las manos en su estómago. No quería hacerlo, no quería tener que usar magia, pero Ron había llegado demasiado lejos.

- Ya está bien Ronald Weasley -gritó Hermione enfadada, aunque Ron no le hacía caso-. Ginny, Luna apartad -estas lo hicieron rápidamente.

Hermione sacó su varita y le señaló.

- Lo siento Ron. ¡Desmaius!

Ron cayó encima de Draco, éste lo apartó y se puso en pie. El chico sangraba por la nariz y por los labios, y sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un intenso color morado.

- ¿No podías haber hecho eso antes, Granger? -preguntó Draco como si eso hubiera sido lo más sensato.

Ginny se acercó hasta él.

- Ron es idiota. -dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano que estaba en el suelo-.¿Y tú por qué no te defendías?

- Si me defendía las cosas iban a ser peor, es una manera de que se diera cuenta de que mis intenciones contigo no son malas. Si le pegaba o usaba magia le daba más motivos para que no se fiara de mí. Bueno, Granger -el tono de voz de Draco era más amable-, te debo una. Aunque no lo hayas hecho por mí -añadió mirando a Harry.

- Ey, Hermione, despierta a Ron -pidió Luna que estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Ron-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- Los efectos se pasan por sí solos, Luna. Pero tienes razón debemos irnos. ¿Os parece si vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres?

Todos asintieron. Hermione ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, aunque a éste ya no le dolía casi nada el golpe que había recibido.

- Mobilicorpus -dijo Hermione mientras señala el cuerpo de Ron. ¿Puedes llevarlo tú, Luna? -esta asintió y Hermione le pasó la varita- Vamos.

* * *

Hola! Actualizo deprisa porque tengo el ff ya acabado, sólo quedan un par de chapters más. Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews que me ayudan a pensar que escribir merece la pena :). 

A Ukria Potter: No sé si en el final que he escrito hay miel, pero ya me darás tu opinión. He leído tu ff, por qué no lo continúas, me gustó mucho!

A Tonks Granger: También me he leído tu ff, y me gustó, aunque cómo es posible que no se dieran cuenta antes? Pero a veces yo tb me he imaginado historias así, personas que no se reconocen, está muy guay!

Y a Isabella Riddle: También me he leído tus ff, no sabía que eras H/G, yo he comenzado a leer tan feliz Lágrimas de Ángel... y bueno... no es que sea una de mis parejas favoritas. Pero la trama está muy bien. El de Cásate Conmigo... aún tengo la duda, pero supongo que la chica es la pelirroja, y el de Una vida para Hermione es el que más me ha gustado, y espero que lo continúes.

Ahora me pasaré otra vez por vuestros fics y os dejaré un review, que al igual que a mí, siempre se agradecen los ánimos.

Gracias a Rochelle Granger, y a todas quienes me dejaron un review en los primeros chapters.

He pensado que me ayudarías mucho, si me dijieráis un buen summary para la story, ya que he recibido muchos comentarios sobre que al principio no llama la atención el fic. Muchas Gracias.

Saludos, Nami.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Escasos minutos después, los seis llegaron al séptimo piso. Pasaron, rápidamente, tres veces por delante del trozo de pared vacía que había en frente del tapiz, en el cual Barnabás el Chiflado intentaba enseñar ballet a los trolls. La puerta de entrada de la sala no se hizo esperar, Hermione fue quién la abrió e hizo pasar a todos, Luna seguía conduciendo con la varita el cuerpo flotante de Ron. Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que la estancia era muy parecida a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con ciertos toques verdes y azules.

- No está mal -dijo Draco-. Al menos hay algún rincón que se parece a Slytherin.

Draco cogió a Ginny de la mano y fueron a sentarse al sofá más próximo.

- Pues si sigue tan fría y húmeda, mejor que no haya ningún trozo que se le parezca -comentó Harry sin pensar.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Draco levantándose del sofá- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- ¿Que quiere un trozo de cereza? -dijo Hermione esperando que Draco creyera la tontería que se acababa de inventar.

- Buena, Granger, pero lo he oído perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? Me haces gastar ingenio tontamente.

- Tienes razón -dijo Draco mientras de reojo miraba a Ginny-. No tengo ganas, ni fuerzas de pelearme con vosotros. He tenido que aguantar los golpes de Weasley para que confiara en mí. Y no quiero recibir una paliza de Potter- soltó el apellido lo menos despreciativamente que pudo y volvió al sofá con Ginny, la cual había cogido un botiquín para curar las heridas de Draco.

Hermione ayudó a Luna a poner el cuerpo de Ron en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, recuperó su varita y dejo a la pareja allí. Volvió con Harry que estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de Draco y Ginny, y se sentó en el reposabrazos izquierdo.

- Bueno, Ginny... ¿Cuando nos lo ibas a contar? -preguntó Hermione echando una mirada a Luna- Me prometiste que...

- Lo sé. Luna nos descubrió, Draco y yo habíamos quedado y nos la encontramos, no se lo pude negar. Quería guardar el secreto. Hasta convencí a Draco... para que no publicara a los cuatro vientos que estaba saliendo conmigo...

- No creo que Malfoy esté deseando decir que sale con una Weasley -soltó Harry que no confiaba mucho en él.

- ¡Harry! -gritó Ginny- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿No basta con que se haya dejado pegar por Ron?

- Tienes seis hermanos. ¿Va a dejarse pegar por todos?

- Y qué quieres que haga, Potter -contestó Draco-. Si aun así, ni tú crees que vaya en serio.

- ¿Y cómo voy a creer a una persona que se ha pasado años despreciándonos! Insultándome a mí, a Hermione, a tu familia -dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny-, a Dumbledore, a Hagrid... Hasta a mis padres... Yo no puedo estar seguro de que esto sea cierto. ¿Tu padre no estará removiéndose en su celda de Azkaban, Malfoy?

- ¡Sí, debe estarlo! - Draco se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry-. Porque le pedí a Dumbledore que protegiera a mi familia. Mi madre está a salvo, pero -Draco parecía bastante afectado- mi padre se ha opuesto, prefiere morir antes que ser como Snape. ¿Y sabes qué, Potter?

Harry no dijo nada.-

- Mi propio padre ha jurado que me mataría por esta traición.

Draco volvió al sofá. Ginny le miró preocupada.

- No quería preocuparte, Ginny, por eso no te lo dije. Tu confías en mí, ellos necesitan alguna prueba de que digo la verdad, y no puedo darme por vencido hasta lograrlo.

Ginny asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Durante un instante Hermione sintió pena por Draco. Era verdad que, al igual que Harry, no podía olvidar lo mal que se había comportado con ella, pero las personas cambian y Dumbledore confiaba en él. ¿No merecía una segunda oportunidad?

- Lo siento -Draco volvía a hablar después de un buen rato de silencio en la sala-. Siento todo lo que os haya dicho, hecho o causado. De verdad.

- Está bien, Malfoy. Yo acepto tus disculpas-dijo Hermione.

En ese momento Harry se levantó del sillón, parecía molesto. Hermione se levantó del reposabrazos para ir tras él.

- ¡Ey! Hermione -dijo Ginny, haciendo que ésta se girara-. Prometí que te lo diría la primera... siento que no fuera así. Estaba esperando a que cumplieras tu promesa el domingo a las cinco.

Hermione sonrió.

- Eso Granger, que estoy hasta las narices de la promesita esa. Que por cierto, no tengo ni idea de qué va. Pero ¿podrías cumplirla rápido? Me gustaría dejar de esconderme cuando voy con Ginny.

- Claro, Malfoy.

- Draco -dijo éste-, ese es mi nombre. Llámame así.

- De acuerdo, aplícate lo mismo. Y... deberías intentar que Harry acepte tus disculpas. Hazte a la idea de que es uno más de los Weasley, es más, yo diría que te va a costar muchísimo que pueda llegar a tolerarte.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y fue deprisa hasta Harry, el cual estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana bastante apartada del centro de la Sala.

- ¿Qué se ve desde aquí Harry? -preguntó Hermione al ver que Harry miraba fijamente a través de la ventana.

- Lo mismo que se ve desde la Sala Común de Gryffindor -contestó sin apartar la vista.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Harry se apartó un poco para hacerle sitio. Hermione se sentó, ahora podía ver perfectamente por la ventana.

- ¿Te ha molestado que aceptara las disculpas de Draco? Porque si es así, no pienso rectificar. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

- No es eso, Herms. Lo que pasa es que no es fácil confiar en una persona... Mira, que esté de nuestra parte no significa que me caiga mejor. Es una animadversión innata desde el momento en que le vi en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin... Y ahora espera que con un "lo siento", le perdonemos y olvidemos todo. ¿O no te acuerdas que solía llamarte sangre sucia?

- Es agua pasada.

Harry apartó su vista de la ventana para mirarla fijamente.

- Para mí no lo es, Hermione. Pero dejemos de hablar de Malfoy... nunca pensé que sería un tema de conversación entre nosotros.

- Ni yo. Pero creo que deberías ir adaptándote a la presencia de Draco. Algo me dice que va muy en serio. Y que pronto le veremos en la cena de Navidad de los Weasleys. Y si sigues dudando, deberías hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry miró a la sala, Hermione hizo lo mismo. En uno de los sofás, Ginny curaba las heridas de Draco, en otro Luna esperaba pacientemente a que Ron despertara.

- Creo que tu hechizo ha sido demasiado fuerte.

- No, no lo ha sido. No creo que tarde mucho en despertarse.

Hermione volvió su mirada a Harry, y éste al notarla se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, Herms?

- Me preguntaba por qué querías que viniéramos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Quería hablar contigo, y mostrarte algo, aunque supongo que deberíamos volver más tarde. Cuando las dos parejas decidan irse, y nos aseguremos de que Ron no va matar a Malfoy.

- ¿Y qué querías decirme?

- Pues... había conseguido que Dumbledore me consiguiera un...

- ¡Ron! -gritó Luna desde el sofá de la chimenea-. Ya era hora que te despertaras -dijo mientras le abrazaba.

- Cualquiera diría que le había matado -soltó Hermione, ya que creía que la preocupación de Luna era excesiva-, y que ha vuelto a resucitar.

- Vamos a verle, por si acaso tenemos que pararle si intenta abalanzarse otra vez sobre Malfoy.

- Si algún día me hubieras dicho que defenderías a Mal-, quiero decir, a Draco de Ron, no te hubiera creído.

- Yo sigo sin creérmelo.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron hasta Luna y Ron, acto seguido, Ginny y Draco, con cierta distancia, hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Ron con cara soñolienta.

- En la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Te acuerdas que prácticamente nos pegaste a todos? -le dijo Luna mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

- ¡Ah, sí! -exclamó y se puso de pie- Voy a matarte Malfoy.

Ron deprisa, aunque tambaleándose, fue hasta Draco, pero Harry fue más rápido que él y lo paró, por suerte, Ron estaba bastante debilitado.

- Ron, siéntate y deja que te expliquen lo que pasa -dijo Harry intentando que se calmara.

- Y de paso, nos cuentas desde cuándo sales con Luna -interrumpió Ginny ingeniosamente-. Porque al parecer no soy la única que esconde algo. Es más, creo que deberías ser tú el que comenzara a hablar. Al fin y al cabo tu historia va a ser más creíble que la mía.

- ¿Desde cuándo mi hermana pequeña me dice lo que he de hacer?

- Cálmate, Ron, lo contaré yo. Ginny tiene razón -espetó Luna-, lo nuestro va a ser más creíble, y en su caso, Draco va a tener que darte muchas explicaciones antes de que le creas. Nuestra historia es más corta.

Ron se sentó en el sofá junto con Harry, ya que éste sí que sabía sobre la historia de la pareja, y prefería entretener a Ron mientras Luna contaba su historia. Hermione, Ginny y Draco se sentaron en el suelo delante de la chimenea y se dispusieron a escuchar el relato de Luna.

- Creo que sabéis que a mí me gusta Ron desde hace mucho, y como también sabéis, él no se había dado cuenta.

- Eso me suena -dijo Ginny echando una mirada a Hermione.

- La cuestión es que hace un mes, yo estaba en las escaleras de entrada llorando porque unos personajillos llamados Crabbe y Goyle -Luna dirigió una mirada a Draco- me habían dicho cosas horribles, y yo me sentía fatal. Entonces apareció Ron, y fue como si de golpe se hubiera vuelto amable, porque se pasó dos horas conmigo intentando convencerme de que esos chicos eran imbéciles y que no debía de hacerles ningún tipo de caso. La cuestión es, y para no hacer esto muy largo, que a la semana siguiente Ronald preparó una excursión a la Casa de los Gritos, pero no fue tan terrorífica como me esperaba, es más, fue muy romántico, Ron me dijo que estaba...

- Le dije que me gustaba -interrumpió Ron-, y que si quería salir conmigo y ella me dijo que era un tonto, que no me daba cuenta de las cosas, que Ginny tenía razón, al final, después de unos cuántos reproches me dijo que sí. Y ahora, Gin, me cuentas tu historia con Malfoy.

- Será mejor que la cuente yo -Draco estaba bastante seguro de sí mismo-. Es en mí en quien has de confiar.

- Como quieras, Malfoy, pero no puedo prometerte que vayas a salir vivo cuando acabes.

- De acuerdo, Weasley, pero pienso intentarlo -Draco cogió la mano de Ginny, cosa que provocó una mueca desagradable en Ron-. ¿Preparados? -preguntó Draco. Harry, Hermione, Luna y Ron asintieron mientras que Ginny se limitó a sonreírle y apretarle la mano para infundirle todo el valor necesario, y para que supiera que estaba a su lado, sucediese lo que sucediese-. Pues bien, todo comenzó hace un año, cuando estaba la profesora Umbridge... -Draco contó todo lo que le dijo a Ginny el día en que él se declaró, las primeras reacciones de Ginny y como al final había conseguido una oportunidad-. ¿Qué opinas Weasley?

- Que tendrás que convencer a toda mi familia. Y que no estoy contento con vuestra rel-rel-

- Relación -dijo Ginny.

- Eso, pero que mientras yo no lo vea, no tengo por qué preocuparme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero saber nada.

Ginny y Draco asintieron y sonrieron.

Después de un par de horas, los seis decidieron ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, ya que las heridas de Draco comenzaban a inflamarse, y Ginny con los remedios muggles no había conseguido curar mucho. Antes de abandonar la Sala, Harry le hizo prometer a Hermione que volverían más tarde.

* * *

Hola!

Sí, voy rápida subiendo. Ya sólo queda un capítulo...

Rochelle Granger: En el último capítulo va a ser todo H-Hr, obvio porque es el final:) Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Hermione de Potter Granger: Me alegro de que te hayan gustado estos caps. Sigue con tu ff, ponle tensión, que eso me encanta!

Ukria Potty: Primero, sorry porque en el otro cap puse Potter en vez de Potty, tuve un lapsus... Tu story me encanta, ya te lo dije... y que apoyaba la idea de Alexa-Potter, era interesante. Al principio pensé que la reacción de Ron, podría ser un poco exagerada... pero es Draco Malfoy, que no es el vecino de la esquina XDD. Y sí, Hermione siempre se merece lo mejor, (Viva Hermione, viva Harry). Y en cuánto a lo de JKR ¿habéis oído la noticia? de que está bastante tentada a matar a Harry, para que se acabe del todo la saga, para que no puedan haber continuaciones... Uix... qué egoísta...

Gracias a todas/os quienes me lean... Por cierto, ya estoy escribiendo otro ff (lo que dan de sí las vacaciones), tengo un par de capitulos hechos. Aunque aún no he pensado un título, y ese si que quiero que lo tenga, que de untitleds, sólo uno. Puedo deciros el nombre delos capítulos:

1. Los sentimientos de Hermione

2. Sueños

El primero es desde el punto de vista de Hermione y el segundo del de Harry. Resumen... a ver... es que si lo digo no tiene gracia... Aun no tengo decidido si será un Harry Hermione... Pero seguro que no será ni un H/G ni un R/Hr ni un D/G... Aunque al principio no lo parezca porque este se supone que serácomo el séptimo curso...aunque claro, no habrá séptimo curso propiamente dicho... No sé si os habréis hecho una idea. El fic comienzacon Hermioneal final de la fiesta de la boda de Bill y Fleur, está narrado en primera persona... y hasta el tercer capítulo no se entenderán bien las cosas... No sé si os gustará... Cuando suba el último cap de Untitled espero tener un título para el fic, para localizarlo si os interesa leerlo.

En fin, un beso muy grande... Nami. (reviews plis)


	10. Chapter 9

Hola!

Ha llegado por fin el último capítulo. La mitad de lo escrito en este cap no es mío, es de Rowling, pero lo necesitaba para darle sentido a la sorpresa de Harry. Me lo he leído unas cuantas veces, y creo que este final no le hace justicia al ff. Pero me costó tres meses hacerlo, le dediqué tiempo desde febrero y por mayo lo acabé... Cómo les cuesta venir a las ideas. No sé si os gustara. Pero no me mateis.**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine**

Madame Pomfrey no preguntó la causa de los golpes de Draco, se limitó a sonreír al verle cogido de la mano de Ginny mientras que Ron ponía cara de pocos amigos.

- Nos vamos -dijo Harry cuando apenas llevaban cinco minutos en la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron-. ¿No pensaréis dejarme con Malfoy?

- Nadie ha dicho que tenga que ir enganchado a ti, Weasley -dijo Draco al cual tantos años de rivalidad no le dejaban cambiar su manera de dirigirse a Ron.

- ¿Pero le estáis escuchando? -preguntó Ron más para sí que para los demás-. Te recuerdo que soy el hermano mayor de tu novia. Así que más respeto, Malfoy.

- Antes de que os encontráramos -dijo Harry-, Hermione y yo nos dirigíamos hacia un lugar. ¿De acuerdo? E intentado arreglar vuestras cosas, nosotros no hemos podido hacer lo que teníamos planeado. Se hace de noche y no nos dejarán deambular por el castillo. Ya sois lo suficientemente grandecillos para que os controléis vosotros mismos.

Luna, Ron, Draco y Ginny se quedaron mirándole sin decir una palabra.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Vamos Hermione? -preguntó Harry mientras abría la puerta.

- Claro.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Ginny murmuró algo parecido a "suerte" y Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

En poco tiempo estaban otra vez delante de la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Hermione.

- ¡Un pensadero! -exclamó Hermione nada más entrar-. Es esto lo que te había conseguido Dumbledore, lo habías guardado aquí.

En la sala sólo había una mesa en la cual reposaba la vasija de piedra con runas y símbolos, Hermione se acercó a verla.

- Ahora deberías explicarme para qué lo quieres, y por qué tenía que venir yo.

- Es muy sencillo, quiero que veas algunos de mis recuerdos. Así que, dame la mano.

Hermione se la dio, y justo en el mismo instante en que se la daba, Harry metió una mano en la vasija. La Sala de los Menesteres comenzó a dar sacudidas, o al menos eso le parecía a Hermione, cerró los ojos, segundos después estaban en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Era el día del Baile de Navidadde cuarto curso. Los campeones y sus parejas se dirigían a la pista de baile, el mismo lugar donde se encontraban ellos dos.

- ¿Qué tal si bailamos, Herms? -preguntó Harry, y sin dejarle tiempo a contestar la cogió por la cintura-. ¿Preparada?

- Sí.

Los campeones llegaron a la pista de baile, Hermione con Viktor Krum, y Harry con Parvati Patil.

- Esto tiene una ligera ventaja al giratiempo, y es que no nos ven -dijo Harry en el preciso momento en que los campeones abrían el baile, y ellos también.

- Has mejorado mucho tu técnica de baile -dijo Hermione.

- He estado practicando.

- ¿Para qué querías que viera este recuerdo? Si yo tengo el mismo.

- Lo entenderás al final.

Cuando acabaron de bailar los campeones, el Gran Comedor pareció deshacerse. De pronto estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, en la sala en que había varios relojes de arena, era el último recuerdo que Hermione tenía de aquel día.

- ¡YA LOS TENEMOS! -gritó un mortífago-. ¡ESTÁN EN UN DESPACHO QUE HAY EN...!

Hermione se vio a sí misma alzando la varita.

- ¡Silencius! -gritó y el mortífago se quedó sin voz.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! -gritó Harry hacia el otro mortífago que había en la sala.

- Bien hecho, Ha...

Harry le apretó la mano, Hermione le miró, aunque ya habían pasado varios meses, a Harry aún le afectaba todo lo que había sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios. Miró otra vez hacia donde estaba su otro yo, que yacía tendida en el suelo.

- ¡HERMIONE! -chilló Harry, y acto seguido se arrodilló a su lado.

- Fue uno de los peores momentos del día ¿sabes? -dijo Harry a su lado-. El otro... ya lo sabes. Cuando Neville me dijo que aún tenías pulso... Me sentí muy aliviado.

Una vez más, todo alrededor desapareció. Estaban en un paraje cerca del potrero de los caballos de Beauxbatons. Harry y Viktor Krum estaban allí, aunque hablaban muy bajo. Hermione se deshizo de la mano de Harry, y se acercó a los chicos.

- Nada -contestó Harry a una pregunta que Hermione no había oído-. Somos amigos. No es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido. Todo se lo ha inventado esa Skeeter.

- Herr...mío... ne habla mucho de ti -dijo Viktor.

- Sí, porque somos amigos.

- Vosotrros nunca... vosotrros no...

- No -y a Hermione le pareció que lo decía seriamente.

Hermione se alejó de los chicos, y volvió hasta Harry.

- Harry, no me parece bien que esté escuchando una conversación que mantuviste con Viktor.

- Creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo, y ya no estás interesada en Krum¿verdad?

- No, no lo estoy, pero aún así...

Harry la cogió de la mano, y el bosque desapareció para ser substituido por una mazmorra, un Harry y una Hermione de primer año estaban resolviendo el acertijo que llevaría a Harry a su encuentro con Voldemort.

Aquella pequeña Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

- Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

- No soy tan bueno como tú -contestó Harry a la vez que Hermione se apartaba de él.

- ¡Yo! -exclamó la pequeña Hermione, a la vez que Harry a su lado, Hermione lo miró un poco confundida, la estaba imitando-. ¡Libros¡E inteligencia! Hay cosas más importantes, amistad, coraje y... -Harry se calló y la miró fijamente. Mientras la miraba la mazmorra se transformó en la Sala del ED, allí estaban Harry y Cho Chang.

"Oh, no. ¡Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir!"

- Tú sobreviviste cuando sólo eras un crío -dijo Cho con un hilo de voz.

- Sí -contestó Harry mientras iba a la puerta-. Pero no sé por qué, no lo sabe nadie, de modo que no es nada de lo que pueda estar orgulloso.

- ¡No, no te vayas! -exclamó Cho adoptando una expresión llorosa-. Perdona que me haya puesto así... No me lo esperaba... Ya sé que tiene que ser horrible para ti que yo mencione a Cedric, porque tú lo viste morir... Supongo que te gustaría olvidarlo. Eres un profesor estupendo, Harry -Cho forzó una débil sonrisa-. Yo nunca había podido aturdir a nadie.

Hermione sabía lo que iba a ver. El sólo hecho de pensar en ello la hacía sentirse bastante mal. Era como si Harry quisiera verla derrumbada por completo "aunque claro, Harry qué va a saber, si le costó darse cuenta de que le gustaba a Ginny. Y además sólo es un beso, y no debería afectarme, porque somos amigos... yo me alegré de que saliera con Cho ¿no?"

- Gracias -contestó Harry.

- Mira, muérdago -Cho señaló el techo.

Hermione miraba a Cho que cada vez se acercaba más a Harry.

- ¡No entiendo como me haces ver esto! -gritó Hermione a la cuál todo aquello le estaba pareciendo excesivo-. ¡Quiero irme ya! No debería estar aquí.

- Me gustas mucho, Harry -Cho estaba a escasos centímetros de Harry.

- ¡BASTA, Harry! Para ya -volvió a gritar Hermione, y de sus ojos se deslizaron lágrimas de tristeza y rabia.

Harry se había acercado hasta ella, le sujetó la cara con las manos para que le mirara, Hermione intentaba deshacerse.

- Cálmate, Hermione -dijo Harry con total serenidad.

Hermione dejó de intentar deshacerse de él, Harry le tapaba la vista del Harry y la Cho del curso anterior. Harry sonreía a la vez que se acercaba su cara a la de ella, Hermione cerró los ojos, y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, notó por fin los labios de Harry.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione se encontraba un poco confundida, habían vuelto a la Sala de los Menesteres, y Harry la sujetaba por la cintura.

- Creo que no hace falta darte explicaciones.

- ¿No querías que viera tu primer beso con Cho? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó.

- Quería tener el recuerdo que tengo ahora, pensar que cuando me besé con Cho, estaba contigo. Le he estado dando vueltas a todo esto, pensando en la manera más bonita de decirte lo que siento. Y lo último que quería era hacerte llorar, aunque eso ha significado mucho más para mí. Me ha hecho ver que tenía una ligera posibilidad, y me he arriesgado, cuando te he visto cerrar los ojos... -Harry guarda silencio durante un instante- He pensado que no ibas a echarme un hechizo aturdidor.

- ¿Me veías capaz de aturdirte?

- Pues claro que sí.

Hermione hizo una mueca de escepticismo.

- Vamos a cenar, Harry. Nosotros no vamos a escondernos como Ginny y Malfoy, o Ron y Luna.

- Claro que no, sobre todo porque que nos vean juntos no es ninguna cosa extraña.

Hermione abrió la puerta para salir, y esperándolos en el pasillo estaban las dos parejas. Cuando Harry salió y cerró la puerta, Ginny, Luna comenzaron a tirar confeti con la varita.

- ¿Y esto a que viene? -preguntó Harry un poco confundido.

- Ha sido idea de Malfoy -dijo Ron que estaba apoyado en una columna.

- ¿Mal-foy? -preguntó Harry un poco extrañado.

- No habré sido amigo vuestro, pero no estoy ciego, Potter, y me doy cuenta de las cosas. Me pareció buena idea celebrar lo vuestro.

- ¿Cómo sabías que ahora... nosotros...? -Hermione parecía perpleja.

- Era evidente. En fin -concluyó Draco-¿vamos a cenar? Creo que todo Hogwarts se va a sorprender.

- ¿Lo dices por mí y por Hermione?

- No, lo digo por mí y por Ginny. Lo vuestro estaba cantado.

Draco se dirigió a Ginny y la cogió de la mano, Luna hizo lo mismo con Ron y siguió a Ginny y a Draco por el pasillo.

- Bueno, Harry ¿me das la mano? -preguntó Hermione extendiendo la suya.

- Sí -contestó dándole la mano a Hermione-, y no la pienso soltar nunca.

**END**

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo que ha dado de sí, Untitled. Si esperábais que fuese Hermione quién se declarase... No fue así... Porque la idea del pensadero ya la tenía en mente desde la mitad de la historia. Aunque no sabía cómo desarrollarla. Si quereis dejar críticas de: uy q final más horrendo... lo acepto... (pero tened en cuenta mi esfuerzo, plis). Planeé un historia de 9 caps, sin contar el extra. En uno de esos días que pensé éste cap, la cosa no se acababa aquí, sino que a Harry no le daba tiempo a decirle nada Hermione, porque esta se enfadaba por haberla llevado al recuerdo de Cho, pero me resultó muy liado... El fic me llevó ocho meses en total... y para mí es una de los mejores que he escrito... aunque claro... tampoco he escrito muchos :) 

Gracias a Ukria, Hermione de Potter Granger ya Rochelle por los reviews, y Rochelle espero que no seas tú una de esas personas que quieran matarme por el final...

Ya he elegido el título de mi próximo fanfic Extraordinary Girl, como el título de una canción de los Green Day, del album American Idiot. En fin, ya lo subiré un día de estos... Espero reviews sobre cómo os ha parecido el final... y ya nos encontraremos en el otro ff. Muchos besos, y gracias por leerme. Nami.


End file.
